The Girl With Golden Eyes
by Michellesdaughter
Summary: Trent and Janie had put the thoughts far from themselves...the thoughts of the lost Lane sibling...and Daria is in for the reunion if she is in for it or not... Dar/Trent Jane/Jesse
1. She Speaks To Me in Persian

"And that's why it would be simpler if they just gave me the degree and saved the professors their humiliation." Daria finished as she took a drink of the soda before her. Jane gave a smirk and leaned back in the booth watching her best friend.

"But Daria ,think of all of the things your peers will miss about you in your classes. Your sparkling personality.."

"Not to mention the guys that cheat off your paper during tests.." Jesse murmured in a strange moment of awareness. Trent gave his usual chuckle at this, and looked at his girlfriend Daria. While she was going to college the band still kept going, and Jane was taking classes at the nearby art school. They were all quite content, and for once things were going right in their lives. Naturally however, things couldn't possibly stay this way.

"Let's head back to the apartment, I should get some sleep before the next gig." Trent said getting up and offering his hand to Daria. She gave a smile and followed after him.

"But isn't your next gig Thursday night?"

"Exactly…I've been working on keeping a schedule. Maybe one day I could even keep a nine to five.." He began to chuckle as they left and Daria rolled her eyes.

"So Jane…." Jesse began to talk but his eyes darted away from her a moment to the window at the front of the local Pizza King the group had located. A woman stood there, and as their eyes met he instantly froze. The curtain of black hair, the way her fingers twitched as she pushed her hair back. Jane hadn't noticed his gaze and snapped her fingers towards him.

"You've finally gone brain dead. Thank God I had you sign that release to use your organs for art supplies…I can cement our brief relationship into a statue of molding tissues." She watched as he didn't reply and put a hand on his head. "Come on, if this is a ploy to get another piece of pizza it won't work…I'm broke enough as it is.."

"I just…song lyrics have to see Trent." Jesse got up immediately and left his girlfriend confused and staring at the pizza a moment sniffing it as though checking for poison or some sort of brain stimulant.

* * *

Daria answered the door with her glasses off, rubbing her eyes. She had been writing an essay for class about the nature of children versus their parents, and had gone a little overboard on the length. Jesse looked as though he'd run the whole way, which was most surprising since she doubted she had ever seen the man run before.

"You need to wake Trent up. It's important." Jesse caught his breath looking around a moment before staring back at her. She blinked her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know as well as I do you can't wake a Lane up when they've gone to bed. Is it about Jane or something..I could try to…give you some advice maybe."

Jesse brushed past her and walked into the apartment. He moved past the couch and into the bedroom where Trent was passed out already. Jesse shook his shoulder, standing over him. Daria followed resting her head against the doorway trying to gather what was going on with her best friend's boyfriend.

"Trent…I saw Effy man…get up.." It was an obscure thing to say, and Trent sat up rubbing his head.

"I told you cough syrup and cigarettes don't mix…Effy's with Dad right now.." He murmured rolling over. Daria however wanted to know what was going on and sat on the bed, helping to aid in the waking of her boyfriend by shaking him furiously.

"No man, I saw her outside the Pizza King….and I was sober!" Jesse explained. Trent sat up and realizing Daria was there tried to move over things as smoothly as possible though a bit of concern passed his face.

"Jesse…we'll talk at the gig. Is Janie here?" He looked around but Daria was not accepting her curiosity being let down.

"Who's Effy? Is she like…your Dad's girlfriend or something?" Daria couldn't imagine Vincent Lane cheating on Amanda, but the family was so off beat sometimes she wondered if they did accept something like that in their hippie cultured ways.

"Photography assistant…Jesse used to be friends with her right." Trent looked at Jesse but both males looked so grim that Daria knew that it was something else. She pulled her green coat on and pushed her hair back with her fingers.

"Right…well I'm going to go find Jane and get another piece of pizza while you two talk. Jesse if you fall asleep try to do so on the couch this time alright?" She stepped out with her wallet in hand, and the two guys looked at each other both unsure if she bought the excuse or not.

* * *

"It was her man, she looked exactly the same." Jesse began to muse over the song lyrics they had written over the subject manner years ago. It was an odd moment considering his memory rarely went that far back. "All she wanted was fame, but she couldn't be tamed…"

Trent rubbed his head a second and then sat up. "Wait, where did you see her Jess?"

"She was like, outside the Pizza King."

"Where's Janie?"

Both guys looked at each other and headed out the door.

* * *

Jane was still in the booth when Daria came in. Jane smiled and waved her over, pointing to the empty plate and cup of soda. "Jesse and Trent doing some male bonding?"

"Yeah, Jesse woke him up like it was important. Something about your Dad's photography assistant?" Daria sat down and pushed her coat off, waiting to see Jane's reply. Jane raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"As if Dad could afford an assistant….besides it would stifle the creative process…"

"Trent and Jesse seemed to know her..and…" Before Daria could continue she saw Tom outside of the door. He seemed to be signaling to someone and headed inside looking around. He spotted Jane and Daria and walked over, trying to appear casual.

"So, do you often show up at restaurants where your two ex-girlfriends are having pizza…or are we a special exception?" Jane took a bite of her pizza watching him over. He looked a little concerned, but kept his usual façade on.

"A little of both…Jane is your brother around?"

"Wow Daria…your boyfriend is one popular guy. First Jesse leaves us for him…and now Tom. Maybe we should use the same cologne as him to keep the men around longer.." Jane said giving a smirk towards their ex. However Tom looked serious and then his cellphone began to ring. He opened it and stared a moment before sitting by Daria.

"Never mind…why don't I buy the pizza and the three of us can catch up?"

"Fine….but no funny stuff Sloane." Jane watched Daria and wondered what was going on so late on a Thursday night.

* * *

Trent and Jesse had almost hit her with the ever famous 'Tank'. She had seen them and simply walked into the street with a simple casualness to her. She had long black hair and green eyes, and wore a pair of tight jeans and a grey tank top. Trent got out of the Tank and walked over to her offering his hand. She took it and looked up at him with a small smile.

"Trent.." She jumped up and hugged him tightly. "I wanted to get you alone first…Dad says hi."

He hugged the woman to him and stared at her as if unsure. "You look…." He was not sure how to proceed, and as Jesse got out she forgot he was speaking.

"Jesse…I guess if I tried to kiss you it wouldn't be fair. I think you look nice with Janie…after all, I promised Trent we'd keep you in the family right.."

"Come on Effy…before we cause an accident or something…" Trent heard the cars honking behind the Tank and pulled the young woman into the van. She sat up front while Jesse sat in the back, watching her as though she were a ticking bomb. She didn't notice however, and began to hit the window tapping out a beat. Trent stared at her when the van stopped at the stop light and wondered how he could bring it up to Daria…and even worse Janie.

* * *

"So, any new outcast warming your bed at night?" Jane said rather boldly as she ate her second slice of free pizza. Daria had been silent and so Jane tried to distract her with comments at Tom. He also seemed a bit distracted though and so an idea popped into the black haired woman's mind. "Why don't we all go out for drinks…I mean hell, it's a long weekend anyway."

Tom gave a little shrug. "Why not…what do you think Daria?"

"I guess…maybe we'll find the guys there anyway.." Daria got up and followed the two outside, her mind naturally wondering if enough liquor could identify who this Effy chick was.

* * *

"Ef, maybe a bar's a bad idea…I mean if Dad sent you to stay with us getting you shit-faced could make things worse.." Trent said to his sister's request as they drew closer to the bar. Really he was driving around to think of something to say, it had been several years. The woman next to him however could hardly keep from desiring to head toward the bar, pointing eagerly.

"Oh come on Trent…I'm only staying a day. Besides I'm totally better….I mean Jesse must think I look better he's actually made eye-contact at me once or twice tonight." Effy pulled a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket and lit up as Trent hesitantly pulled into the parking lot. They all got out and she waited against the building staring over the cars a moment. One in particular caught her eye as she looked back at Trent. "So, do I get to see Janie or are you the only sibling I have willing to stay in a room with me now…"

Jane waited until they had managed a few shots into Tom before blowing his mind. "So Tom, your car smelled suspiciously of perfume..escaping the little woman by chasing old flames around?"

"No, actually my girlfriend wanted to stop by so she could see an old friend. You'd…really like her she's smart, funny.."

"So you came all the way here to brag to us about your girlfriend…that Sloane aptitude for looming over the lesser people is astonishing.."

"Daria shut up you're drunk…" Jane laughed, she always found Daria's light tolerance for alcohol amusing though she could feel her own buzz. They were sitting in the corner and she watched as his eyes kept glancing away. She noticed a necklace tucked slightly into his shirt and reached to pull it out. "Oh look, you've got great taste in jewelr.." She stopped before she could finish and stared at the guitar pick that hung from his necklace. It was melted towards the end, and had the letter E carved into it. She led it as if it would kill her simply to look at it and gazed towards Tom.

"You son of a bitch.." She murmured pulling him by it. He fell forward and Daria watched trying to pull her friend back.

"Jane…we can't let him get us banned from the places that pays for the Tank's frequent fixes…Mystik Spiral will be banned from playing here.."

"Trent." Jane stopped and stood up letting go of Tom to look back at Daria. "Where did he and Jesse go.."

The two men in question walked in both looking rather thoughtful. It was a strange sight for both women but especially when Trent came over and put a hand on Jane's shoulder. "Janie…we have to talk. A serious talk to, not like I need gas money talk. You get what I'm saying?"

"Trent, have you talked to Wind or Dad because I think our…" She stopped as a woman walked in. Daria was helping Tom up with a lot of trouble, only to have him pulled by a skinny black haired woman who had a familiar expression. The girl kissed Tom rather contently and the two made a strange sight as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Tom, I found my brother. I'm so glad we came out here…oh." The woman looked at Jane's astonished face and tilted her head. "Wow…this is rather funny isn't it Janie. After all, I was never the sober one of us.."

* * *

A/N--Just a little fanfic idea I had from a dream..REVIEWS=LOVE


	2. I Wish I'd Never Kissed Her

"I could have taken her…" Jesse was barely able to control Jane as he pulled her from the bar. It wasn't the first bar fight he'd seen, but Jane had jumped from nowhere and everyone had been surprised at the sight. He took her into the Tank and signaled for Trent. The male Lane sibling was helping Effy with Tom, who had been in the way of Jane's sudden homicidal tendencies. He was clutching his broken nose, and leaned against both of them.

"Tom I'm so sorry…I really did not mean for this to happen.." She grasped him tightly and looked between him and Trent. "I really did not mean for this to happen…I just wanted to see everyone…"

"Look, Janie isn't ready to see you…maybe you should come back to the apartment and we'll figure things out…in..different cars." He turned around and looked at Daria, who was watching the whole scene with a rather confused expression. Her eyes wandered over Effy and then back to Trent. He looked at her a moment and reached over to touch her when she gracefully threw up.

* * *

Daria woke up and rubbed her forehead. The familiar sting of a hangover fell all over her as she sat up in her bed. There was something wrong besides the hangover, she rolled over and felt the empty place beside her. She sat up and looked at where she always found Trent still asleep, and smelled coffee. She was always the first awake, and never was there coffee unless she made it herself. She found her glasses on the bed stand and walked into the living room as slowly as she could. It was a hard thing to manage, but she turned into the kitchen and leaned against the wall.

The girl from the night before, Effy, was sitting on the kitchen counter staring into her coffee like a pouting child. She stirred it with her finger for a moment and glanced up at Daria with a small smile. In return the brown haired girl made a noise of disgust and sat down. Effy came and sat across from her at the small table, giving her a cup of coffee.

"So, hoping that somebody gave you any idea of the kind of bitch I can be with a hangover,…who are you and why are you here?" Daria murmured rubbing her forehead.

Effy gave a little noise, it was almost a feminine chuckle. She brushed the hair from her face and looked Daria over with a satisfied smile. "You're just like Trent said…."

"Where is Trent anyway?"

"Hard to tell…he and Tom went to conference with Jesse after you were put safely away. I'm really sorry about crashing over…Trent said 'Bed', and instantly I was here." She smoothed her hair back and lifted her coffee cup. She took a quick sip and closed her eyes. "So, where to begin.."

"How do you know Trent…through Tom or something?"

Effy put the coffee down and fumbled into her wallet. She pulled out a picture and pushed it towards Daria. She pushed her glasses up her nose and examined the children in the picture. There were two of them, both with short cut black hair. They both wore black tank tops and jeans, the young girl holding a toy microphone. The young Trent was holding a guitar against himself tightly. "Trent's my twin brother. Seven minutes after he came into the world..there I was.."

Daria blinked stupidly at the picture. She knew all of the Lane siblings, she'd seen them at one point or another. Why had Effy not been mentioned? It was hard to imagine that the Lane clan could have a black sheep.. She looked up at the woman before her, taking in the Lane bone structure. It was horrifying and she took a drink of the coffee raising an eyebrow.

"Eff…are you awake?" Trent walked in and stared at the two women. He stared between the two women as if he could sense the tension his expression reflecting the flight or fight instinct too clearly. Effy took a long drink of her coffee and stood up.

"I just never slept. Easier to do that then try to sleep and force myself up.." She gave a little noise of exhaustion and put the mug down tilting her head towards Daria. "I'm hurt…no family pictures of us hanging around…and even your girl isn't aware of who I am….you do a damn job hiding me."

Trent watched her and opened his mouth but she gave a chuckle shaking her head. "Not that I hold that against you…I'd have done the same..anyway what have you done with Tom?"

"He's outside on the phone with his mom or something.."

Effy grabbed her mug and handed it to Trent patting his head. "Good then, you talk with the little Missus, and I will go and hunt my boy down.." She headed out of the apartment and once the door shut he took her place across from Daria. She watched him, rubbing her head as she squinted at him.

"Look Daria…"

"Look at what, the fact you and Jane have a closet sister who just appeared out of nowhere?"

"It is really complicated.."

Daria however was not able to take Trent's slow and patient tone. Between the frustration and the hangover she pushed her own mug off letting it break with a satisfying crash against the floor. "I've known you and Jane for years, and somehow this is put away in some secret place? We're supposed to tell each other basic things like this…."

* * *

Jane had barely slept. It was the same nightmare she had relived several times, but she had never spoken it aloud to anyone. Jesse was noisily moving around the kitchen, trying to be quiet most likely. It pissed her off, everything pissed her off. She pushed the blanket off of her and wondered if she felt like even seeing him. She was still mad he had held her back, she hadn't even gotten near Effy. He walked in and she met eyes with him, wanting him to make some remark. It would allow her to let out some more frustration, as if the accidental attack on Tom were simply the tip of an iceberg waiting in the black haired woman's mind.

"Why is she here?" Her voice did not ring with anger, it was the sound of exhaustion. Where that exhaustion came from she hardly understood, but there was no reason to scream yet. She sat up and pressed a hand against her forehead as if trying to sort the answer out. "The last time anyone said anything, she was with Dad in British Columbia taking pictures of trees or something. Did you and Trent.."

She blinked as she tried to imagine Trent keeping anything from her like that. No, surely he had no idea either. Jesse gave a nod and sat beside her. His warm form was almost comforting and so she allowed him to lay beside her on the bed the ceiling painted with stars; each with a different emotional face. None of them matched how she really felt however.

"We didn't know. Trent took her back to his place, but I don't know how long she'll stay."

"Jesse.." She looked at him a moment, and took in the dopey expression. She felt the rise of emotions again and pulled the pillow over her head. "Just…call Daria for me…I want to make sure my fighting skills didn't leave her incapacitated as Tom.."

Trent stepped outside of the apartment and watched the forms of Tom and Effy. She seemed rather annoyed by something and turned her back on him allowing him to drive off. She watched him go and looked back at him, her eyes meeting his. It was a look he hadn't considered in a long time.

* * *

_They were six, hiding in the gazebo. Anyone looking would have seen two scrawny dark haired children. The only obvious difference between the twin children was the bracelet the little girl was wrapping around her wrist. There were blankets and towels hung around them and he was turning a flashlight on and off pointing towards their house. Effy was staring at him, and he finally looked back at her raising an eyebrow._

"_What?"_

"_Mom and Dad have lots of kids."_

"_I know…we live with them."_

"_Trent, even though we're twins, am I still special? I want to be special.."_

"_Like, super hero special or…"_

"_No just special."_

"_Mom says we're all special.."_

"_Mom uses milk cartons to make baby toys." The little girl sighed and stared at her toes._

* * *

She walked up the stairs and they looked at each other. He watched her fingers nervously twitching as she held herself, her eyes seemed heavy with something he had seen before. She looked at the apartment door and slid her back against the railing. "She mad?"

"Yeah, but Jane wouldn't tell her…and.."

"I was a shitty person Trent…still am."

"Mom said you were staying with Dad. How'd you end up with Tom here?"

The young woman fumbled in her pocket, and finally pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She lit the cigarette carefully and inhaled, all the while her fingers shaking. She exhaled and closed her eyes as if bringing it all to mind. "I told him, I wanted to stay with Penny in Kenya for the summer. Sold the tickets after showing them to him and disappeared. I met Tom in a bar a couple weeks ago." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Pretty crazy coincidence huh…"

Trent watched her and tried to think of what to do. He wasn't going to tattle on her, he never told on anyone. Besides that, the elder Lanes were never sure what to do with her besides 'set her free'. How they had managed to keep Effy distracted so long was a surprise to him. Still, he knew better than anyone that something had to be done. He tried to think of how a good older brother would act, but he got distracted as his phone began to vibrate. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled it out. "Jesse's calling…"

Effy didn't wait to respond just took his phone and held it to her ear inhaling another drag. Trent could hear his friend's voice and watched as his sister gave a small smirk. "Nope…sorry this is Ef. No. Yes. Maybe. Look I'm not going to eat her.." She dropped the cigarette and handed her brother back the phone. "She won't talk to me. Jane wants to talk to you."

Trent took the phone and held it to his ear. He agreed to come by after a while, and after he hung it up he watched his sister staring at the cigarette she'd dropped. She met eyes with him and he reached out to almost hug her. Instead she poked his forehead with her finger. "You should go and talk to her. Tom will get over his pride and come back."

"Janie'll come around…..stay here though. Stay." He repeated the last word carefully and as if talking to a child. She stuck her tongue out and he smiled. They wrestled around both almost ready to burst out laughing when he took her arm and froze. She pulled her arm back and fell back against the building. Daria walked out and brushed past Trent.

"Daria…"

"Not right now. The hangover mixing with the anger slowly eating away at my brain has caused my tolerance levels to fall below their normally low level." She walked past and he watched as she left. He watched her go trying to think of something to say.

"Don't worry..she'll come around like Janie..." Effy murmured getting up. As they met eyes again she stuck her tongue out and smoothed down her top. "I'll hang around the apartment til you or Tom get back. I'm not the Effy I used to be."

Trent heard Daria's car driving away and he gave a slight sigh. Things were going to be more complicated before they made sense. He stared at his sister, and wondered if she was right after all. If he could tell Jane that the old Effy was gone and could be forgotten instead of relived in nightmares.

* * *

"I want answers Lane." Daria knocked on the apartment door again. She knew they were in the apartment and she was already too worked up to walk away without speaking her mind. Jane finally opened the door leaning against it with an eyebrow raised.

"Hola….hung over or just pleased as a peach to see me?"

"That woman slept over."

"I doubt she slept…the undead usually don't." Jane watched her and when she got no reaction she gave a small sigh and brushed her hair back from her face. "Alright then…let's go inside so the neighbors don't gossip."

"As if you care what your neighbors think.."

"They give Jesse free cheese whip if he looks pitiful enough and complains about my cooking. I keep their opinions high on my list Morgendorffer."

Daria followed her in and they sat on her bed. The sound of the television in the living room was the only noise for a while as they seemed to take in the night's events over again in their stared at each other in silence and finally Daria broke the ice.

"Where did she come from?"

"Well, one crazy night of tribal artwork and boom....my parents felt the pull of nature.."

"You know what I mean."

Jane watched Daria and exhaled carefully. "She switches between our siblings. Penny and Willow most often. She and Summer never did get along so…"

"Why?"

Jane closed her eyes and went blank for a while. Daria reached out and touched her, but Jane seemed to be somewhere her friend could not reach. Jesse walked in and stared at the two of them for a while. Finally he gave a cough.

"Trent doesn't even talk about it."

"Why the secrecy then? I mean being a little off isn't exactly a reason to hide someone. Otherwise I'm sure Quinn have been put into a basket and sent down river a long time ago…I mean Jesse what.."

There was a knocking and Jesse went to answer it. Daria could hear Trent's voice and wondered what had become of the mystery woman who had occupied everyone's mind so much. Jane sat up and seemed to be back to herself and looked at Daria.

"Trent should be the one to tell you. It was a long time ago back when Effy and Jesse were together.."

* * *

Tom stared at Effy as they sat alone in Daria's apartment. She was on the bed with her arms holding herself. He reached out and touched her face but she shrunk back closing her eyes tighter. He put his arms around her and she spoke quietly though her voice cracked.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore Tom…everyone is mad at me….Daria even hates me.."

"Daria acts like that to everyone.."

"He doesn't have any pictures of me around. Like I'm dead. You know, I never expected Janie to forgive me…but…Trent was the only one who even tried to get me."

"We could go back. You don't have to force yourself to make amends to anyone Effy."

"It makes me laugh."

"What does?"

"That look you make sometimes." She rolled over and stared at the ceiling clutching her arm carefully. "It makes me think of a song I used to know...Jesse wrote it for me.."

"Should I be jealous?" He laid beside her watching her carefully.

"Oh no...he compared my love to the black plauge.."

* * *

_A/N--Wow this has been very fun to write. Most of my characters are so....like tragic females that I want Effy to be almost non-chalant in her troubles. Reviews are like fuel to the idea fire..bwahaha.._

**REVIEW REPLY**

_Shiva The Sarcastic--Thanks I do hope you keep enjoying it. It came from a very odd thought I had after watching an old episode and click there it was. _


	3. Tells Me That She Loves Me The Girl

Jane and Daria sat at Pizza King with their second slices before them. It had been silence but the chattering of a couple of girls behind them. Jane took a drink of her soda satisfied by the loud noise the straw made when the cup grew empty. She finally watched Daria and gave her a nod. "Alright, let's do this. 3 questions."

"Like a genie, except there's no chance that you can make Lawndale disappear off the map."

"I could with a pair of scissors and all of the maps you own." Jane gave a smile and then grew serious once again. "Really, three questions. I'm all ready so we can figure this out and continue with operation remove the Effie from our Friends."

"That's clever." Daria leaned back a moment and took a sip. "So, why exactly is Effy….I'm trying to think of a way not to make her sound.."

"Effy is insane. She had a lot of problems…so we kept shuffling her around. Trent and I were very upset and so we just don't bring her up."

"Do I still get to make my wish to remove Lawndale?"

* * *

_Jane was twelve staring at her reflection. Her black hair was past her shoulders streamed in red. She stared at her figure her head tilted and she stuck her tongue out at herself turning back towards the canvas she had begun to throw the remainder of her hair dye upon. Effy walked in looking around without bothering to knock._

"_Janie, Trent was using the guitar pick Jesse gave me and now I can't find it. It didn't walk in here did it?" She stared at a sculpture against the bed and removed the pick. She stared at the sculpture and realized that she had just removed the eye from some sort of tiger made of melted rubber bands and put it back with a little shrug. _

"_Jesse came by last night and was looking for you. At least I assume that was his plan and not to seek out our food.." Jane put down the brush and watched her sister. They sat together on the bed looking at each other._

"_Why on earth would he do that? All that is in the fridge is my peppermint herb drink. Even he's not desperate enough for that..if it wasn't good for my voice I'd let you mix it into paint.."_

"_Where were you Effy?" Jane picked up her brush and feigned painting her hair. "You were going to go to my parent teacher conference as Mom. Trent had to go and when he asked Mrs. Blume if she knew the depth of The Sex Pistol's lyrics things went downhill that isn't even mentioning Jesse hitting her car as we all left..."_

"_Look don't worry. I was just talking to this girl about my singing…I mean I can't switch singing gigs with Monique forever. I just…forgot about everything that's all. Besides, I forged your P.E. note here." She reached in the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a crinkled note. "Everything will be fine Janie."_

"_That's what they told Captain Hook before the whole crocodile thing."_

"_Well…look at it this way. He might have learned to paint with his other hand…thus creating a while new era in his secret paintings."_

_Jane watched her a while and looked back at her canvas. "There is a cosmic reason you weren't a painter…your mind is too scary a place to put onto a painting."_

"_Good point….my mind has a neon sign that says Hell in florescent green."_

"_You should tell that to Jesse…maybe he could make some Mystik Spiral lyrics from that.."_

* * *

Jane stared at her pizza and flicked one of the pepperonis off. "So maybe the key to this whole thing is convincing Tom to go away with her."

"We could call the Sloane's and inform them their son is having shotgun wedding. They could call their connections and the CIA can kidnap them both."

"Brilliant. The government could finally use their nuclear program for the power of good."

"And give them super powers?"

"Who has super powers?" Tom walked up to the group and the two women gave him raised eyebrows as they watched him. He seemed to feel their silent annoyance but he sat down anyway.

"Where's Effy?" Jane finally said looking around. After making sure she wasn't around she looked back at Tom making a noise of contempt for his appearance during their 'chat'.

"She's asleep at Daria's. Jane I was hoping I could talk to you about her actually."

"We appreciate your efforts to reunite the Lanes. We should all get together again for your fifty year anniversary with her. Don't be a stranger." She made a shooing motion to him.

"Your Christmas postcards will look great on our refrigerators'." Daria gave a small smirk.

"Oh yes. 'Effy passed out by the Christmas tree'."

Tom watched the two of them and gave an impatient exhale. "I know that stuff has happened. She's your sister Jane and it was important to her she come and see you. At least seeing her without a violent outburst and letting her talk to you wouldn't kill you."

"And I was hoping we could all be on Jerry Springer." Daria watched him and he stared looked back at Jane determinedly.

"It was years ago Jane. I'm not saying that she didn't do anything wrong but she's your sister…"

"You know screwing my sister does not invite you into the family." Jane snapped.

"Avoiding the fact she exists doesn't make you her family either."

* * *

"I should probably explain things to Daria. She's really mad that we never told her anything. I just thought Janie would mention it since they've been friends so long."

"Jane and I never talk about it. It was a bad time."

Trent lit a cigarette and he and Jesse sat down sorting through a box that they'd found in the back of the closet. It simply had an E painted on the back with red nail polish. Trent pulled out a painting done by Jane of Trent and his sister each holding a broken guitar staring up at the sky.

"From the first time Mystik Spiral broke up.." Trent murmured. "This nostalgia is pretty intense…"

"Too intense." Jesse murmured throwing something over his shoulder.

Jane walked in and they all sort of froze. The two men motioned as if to hide the box although the contents were strewn around and Trent was holding up a blonde wig with his left hand. Jane tapped her foot a moment looking around the room in silence.

"We thought you might have guitar strings in it." Jesse said and the Lane siblings stared at him and then back at each other. Trent gave a little shrug putting the wig back into the box although blonde hairs remained on his hand. Jane sat on her bed and put an empty cigarette carton into the box the guitar picks that had resided there falling out. She picked one up and revealed the E to Trent.

"I wanted to ease Daria into this whole thing. Jesse has a lot of things from then."

"We should talk to her together. She's under the impression that Effy was an alcoholic, and although I don't want to break that happy illusion of my childhood she should know the truth."

Trent gave a serious nod, looking back into the box. "That's a good idea. Where is Daria?"

"Outside in the car…I told her I was coming up here to check if you were here. Should we all go back to your place to talk to her?"

"What about Effy?" Jesse said and in that moment they all stared into the picture that Jesse had pulled from the box of he and the young woman. They stared and took in the question he'd asked. It wasn't the first time that it had been asked, and they wondered if it would ever be the last.

* * *

Jesse and Trent went back to the apartment in search of the lost sibling. If they were going to break the truth to Daria than putting her somewhere safe would have to be done. Effy was outside pressed against the wall her eyes closed and it was slowly beginning to snow. Jesse said her name aloud but she did not seem to move. Her chest stopped moving for a moment and she slumped against the wall as if it were all that was holding her up. This quite alarmed Trent who came over shaking her a moment as if she were asleep. She stared at him one eyebrow rose as she drifted awake. "What is it? Never wake a Lane…'member Penny used to pinch us for tha.."

"You look trashed." It was Jesse that spoke and the twins stared at him surprised. She gave a slight shrug and almost fell sideways. He moved over and grabbed her carefully holding her against him. She rested her head against his chest and he stared down at her face. It took a moment before her eyes flickered closed again. Her nose ring, the earrings along her ears and the tattoo of JE right in front of her ear hidden behind a tendril of hair…she was the same Effy of his high school life. Even the feeling that the world could collapse at once had returned to his stomach, everything was intense once again. Jane had made him forget everything, had been amazingly a good influence on him. However the time before seemed to come back all at once..

* * *

_Eighteen and in Trent's car, Jesse and Effy were sitting in the back with Trent driving. He was murmuring lyrics as he drove, and peered back at his sister and his best friend as they talked on above the loud music. The air was full of optimism, the music industry was a dream just opening for them. Life was waiting to give them everything if they just kept their hands out for it…_

"_We'll be like Sid and Nancy….but I don't think Nancy could sing as well as I do. Don't you think Jesse…"_

_He moved his fingers over the bit of hair that covered the new tattoo, the bandage the same pale colour as her skin. "You mean like, calling your parents for drug money pretending it's for a wedding?"_

"_Mom and Dad would probably send you a fertility statue from Guam…that's what they just sent Wind's second wedding…"_

_She leaned forward and poked her brother's shoulder. "Trent….I sent that demo did I get any mail?"_

_He shuffled uncomfortably and he saw the flicker of disappointment across her face. He stared back at the road and coughed into his fist for a few moments._

"_Things will work out. Uh……Mom called though..Aunt Bernice is coming to our graduation."_

"_Great, terrible straw hats are way better than any optimistic chances at happiness." _

_Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She seemed too disheartened to be affectionate and pushed him away a little. He watched her clutch herself and stare out the window her hair falling over the tattoo bandage._

* * *

Daria and Jane pulled up to the apartment in time to see Jesse carrying Effy inside. Daria watched the whole time. Jane clenched the steering wheel and then hung her head against it. She closed her eyes and Daria saw the glint of tears in her eyes.

"Daria…"

It was freezing in the car, but Daria could not feel anything. Jane's tears came more and more, and they would have sat there longer if Trent had not come and tapped on the window. Daria rolled the window down and he looked in at his sister his concern obvious. "She's fine Janie….we called Tom. He said she had a few valium with her. It's not…"

She mumbled something but neither could hear. After a pause of silence she leaned back. "Wind. Wind is going through a divorce he can take her for a while."

Trent climbed into the back seat of the car and leaned over to smooth his hand over Jane's head. She was shivering but more than anything it was the look of terror that hung upon her face. He looked back to his girlfriend and then gave a nod. "Daria..we have to tell you something."

* * *

**_A/N--I cannot wait to post the chapter after this, I am very excited. I saw a movie that recently provoked a lot into this fic, as well as a book I just finished. Inspiration is everywhere!_**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

_Shiva the Sarcastic--Thank you very much, I love your user name._

_SinisterDragula--Thanks, I really like working with her having this dark secret. It brings out something in her I enjoy._

_jkenz84--Thanks hope you enjoyed this_

_Sonomi-chan--I hope this was soon for you._


	4. Cause Now I Can't Resist Her

Jesse tucked her into Trent's bed. He watched Effy's form under the blankets, the same tiny body, as if she would snap in half if he just poked her side. He should leave, Effy was not his problem anymore. Tom had assured him he would come but, it was hard to leave her in such a state. Still the instinct remained to watch and check that she was still breathing. Her eyes flickered a moment and he sort of hesitated.

* * *

"_Hey Jesse, you keep playing that same chord….it's ruining my focus." Jane murmured and looked back at him. He seemed to be too distracted so she sighed. "Or little Jane can just live with it and ruin her masterpiece…and apparently talk in third person until she drives everyone insane…."_

_Jesse, Trent and Jane were in the living room of Casa Lane. Jane was gluing together various pieces of a broken CD with a glue gun while her brother and his friend worked on lyrics that hardly made sense at all. It was very much a typical evening. Jesse's focus however seemed to be on something else. He looked up at Trent a moment and gave a slight cough._

"_You think Effy's a little off?"_

"_My theory is that Mom was experimenting with paint fumes during her pregnancy with them. That also explains Trent's constant desire to sleep…"_

"_Whoa..that does make sense." Trent gave a slight noise as if it could make sense and then stared at his best friend with a small smile as though hoping he was in on the joke._

"_No, we were supposed to spend this afternoon at the music store, but she never showed."_

"_Are you sure it wasn't yesterday? She left before noon to see you…at least I hope it was her and not the aliens coming for me.."_

"_That explains why the lights came on outside the window then.." Trent snapped his fingers suddenly. "I was asleep and then bam….it was really bright.."_

"_Trent that was the sun…"_

_Jesse stared out the window and got up going towards the door moving faster than they had seen him move before. Effy came in, her hair falling around her face and her arms around herself with an hair of chaos around her. She was pale and shaking slightly, not meeting eyes with either of the three before her. Jesse hesitated a moment and instantly Trent was over his arms around his sister holding her. She kept shaking and he looked up at Jesse. "Why don't you and Janie go get pizza…I'm going to take her up to bed she's..sick.." But there was a way in which Trent used the word sick, a way that Jesse had never considered. Jane kept her eyes on her sister and then walked outside not waiting to be followed and she began to run. Jesse could not face Effy. He chased after Jane._

* * *

Trent watched Jane to be sure she was going to stay in the car and then leaned back in his seat staring at Daria. He considered how long the three of them had known each other, and even more how long he had kept something from her like this. He watched his baby sister; it was like they were reliving it all over again and inside he felt sick. She had turned around her eyes focused on him waiting to hear what had happened, so he could do nothing but explain.

"Jesse and I were going to watch Monique's practice. Effy was always jealous…she thought Monique was like…her rival or something. So she stayed at home with Janie...who insisted on being her shadow for the night because…she'd been…sick. We figured she was just partying hard because she was stressed. We didn't want to get into her business… She kept sending out singing demos that never came back…she couldn't find a band she wanted to stick with and she refused to be in us because she was with Jesse.…"

He was quiet and looked as though he were deeply considering something. She was rather surprised and Daria finally touched his arm hoping to pull him back into their conversation. "And?"

"My phone…it's vibrating.." He said finally realizing what had made him stop. He pulled the cell phone out and opened it with the consistency of someone who was not used to answering it much. "Hello? No we're down in the car. Yeah I was just..telling Daria about everything. Okay." He closed the phone and looked up as Jesse came down the stairs. Jane seemed to be somewhere in her head, unable to register as her boyfriend climbed into the back seat. He put a hand on Jane's shoulder but who was getting support from the gesture was a question no one knew the answer to.

"Anyway.."

* * *

_Jane was walking down a street in Lawndale with Effy. Despite the fact it was already night it seemed almost too humid. Effy seemed distracted so Jane walked closer and for a few hundred yards made various goofy faces, at one point simply flipping the other girl off. The older girl half tripped and gazed up at her sister as if she had just been scared to death._

"_The hell are you doing Janie?"_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_I told you, I have to go by a friend's house and get a CD."_

"_I thought Trent stepped on your CD player last week…"_

"_That is enough questions. I'll buy you a new easel tomorrow if you stop with the questions."_

_They finally stopped at an apartment building that Jane had never gone near. The whole place was pretty run down but she admired the fact that someone seemed to keep trying to refresh the paint but ran out a third of the way through leaving a strange amount of various colors around it. She turned around and watched as Effy wandered into an apartment. She chased after her._

_Inside everything smelled as though someone had thrown bottles of cologne and perfume all over pouring the scent into the air. Jane thought she would throw up but she chased after her sister impatiently. The apartment was full of people, all of them appearing to be too far gone to notice the two brunettes moving through them. Effy stopped at a door and looked back at her sister putting up a finger as though Jane were only five._

"_Stay here. I will be right back Janie..just…don't move." _

"_I'll try not to think too much either.." Jane murmured as Effy went in. She watched the people moving around in a strange haze. She waited outside the door wondering what Trent would say when she told him how their afternoon had gone. With a little sigh she looked at her watch just before feeling someone put his hands around her waist. She looked at the guy his eyes empty as though he weren't in his head. "Back the hell off.."_

"_You look like Effy…less strung out though…cuter too…care to head downstairs to my apartment?"_

"_What part of back the hell off do you not understand?!" Jane pushed him away and he got pissed grabbing her arm. She kicked desperately and yelled but no one was fazed by it at all. She stared at the door Effy had entered screaming for her sister. Effy would come out, this would all just be a bad dream, a bad dream….a bad dream….._

* * *

"Hey, why is everyone sitting in the car? Pow wow?" Tom's voice brought everyone back to reality, to the present. He tapped on the window again and Trent lowered his window.

"She's upstairs, we'll come up in a few minutes."

Tom watched how the others seemed pulled from their own minds. He walked up the stairs and found Effy grasping her stomach staring at the wall. He walked in and sat on the bed staring at her form for a while before finally breaking the silence.

"Well, this reunion has been a better way to spend our time than seeing my parents."

"Instead of life-styles of the rich and famous, you get to see my own version of Sick Sad World.."

Tom sat beside her and put an arm around her waist. She leaned against him closing her eyes feeling the warmth of his body against her own. The world was moving slow, at the pace she always preferred it to be. She could hear distant talking, probably outside Trent and Daria's apartment. Who knew what they would say, what they would do.

"I almost told Trent yesterday."

"You should…."

"Tom, you know that I had no idea about you and Janie." Her voice seemed full of hesitation, as though she were scared of something. He reached down and stroked her hair giving a shrug.

"I know….and besides that I haven't dated Jane for a couple years. Just like you haven't dated Jesse in a couple years. It's in the past right?"

Effy closed her eyes and seemed lost for a moment but nodded her head. "Yeah, ages ago. I just…need to talk to Trent and then we'll leave."

"You should probably get some rest….they won't kick you out right now if they think you're.."

Effy laughed and turned around to stare at him pulling his body over her's. "Trust me…if the Lanes can do one thing right….it's throw me out in any state I'm in…"

* * *

Jane was out of the car as soon as Tom was in the house. She pushed her hair from her face murmuring a few curse words as a tear slid down her face. She had buried the emotions, why the hell were they back? She knew, she had always known she'd have to see Effy again but not like this. Not in this situation. She could hear Trent get out and murmur something but his voice had the same tone as their sister's, the same tone that had once been a comfort. She began to run, and the feel of wind past her face made it all the easier. Jane could run, Jane could always run.

Trent watched his baby sister's form go as she ran, and looked at Daria. She seemed turned around by the sudden rush of information, putting together the pieces that had been hidden from her. Jesse looked at Trent though and they both exchanged a knowing look. They hadn't finished, hadn't explained it all fully. It had been enough to show Daria however that Effy's presence brought no comfort to anyone. The brown haired man walked around the car and talked quietly towards Trent.

"She'll probably end up back at the apartment. You cool?"

"Yeah, Daria and I will manage things." Trent nodded and coughed into his fist as he put an arm around his girlfriend. She gave a light shrug and wanted to lurch however at how her friend felt. Once Jesse had left in his car she looked back at Trent.

"We can't keep her here Trent. Especially with Tom, that is too much baggage for Jane right now."

"Effy is my sister Daria, we can't just throw her out. Besides, I think she really could be clean now. I mean, mostly clean." He stared up at the door to their apartment and then down. "Ya know, Effy was the one who wanted me to start playing guitar. She used to want us to be a famous sister-brother act, like Donny and Marie but the rock version. She was so determined, she traded Penny's car for a guitar when we were 8."

"She traded Penny's car for a guitar?" Daria said staring up at him as if he were simply exaggerating. He grinned however shaking his head.

"That's why she doesn't stay with Penny as much as Wind. Actually Summer isn't too big on her either.. Penny is still pissed….but the guitar was probably worth more than the car.."

They walked up the stairs and walked into the apartment, hearing Effy's half-asleep laugh echo in their living room. Daria walked into the kitchen murmuring about coffee allowing him to deal with his family crisis. She fumbled through the cabinets cursing aloud at her own forgetfulness to get groceries. She heard the footsteps and turned half-expecting the crazy female copy of her boyfriend but instead she found her ex.

"I figured they should talk alone." Tom said helpfully reaching up for the coffee above the fridge. Daria did not respond to his kindness but took the container and proceeded to fill the coffee maker. He watched and spoke again. "She feels really bad."

"Oh good….I'm sure that Bin Laden felt terrible about the victims of 9/11 after some soul searching too. Maybe we should send him some chocolates and the whole world can live in peace." The sarcasm poured from her mouth as she looked back at him arching an eyebrow. "Do you even know what happened?"

"Of course I do…Effy told me. She's had a lot of problems Daria…but she is trying to make it up to Jane."

"So causing bar-fights and popping pills around us will bring the family together?"

Tom gave up and took the coffee from her, pouring himself a mug. He walked past her and sat down at the table trying not to listen to Trent and Effy's conversation. "She wouldn't have come at all if I hadn't suggested it. My parents insisted...."

Daria watched him and almost dropped her coffee mug but caught it staring at him. "Do they know you're dating a drug addict?"

* * *

Effy seemed more lucid as she sat up in the bed. Trent stared at her and shut the door behind him, watching as she lit a cigarette. He was glad Daria didn't see, she was already infuriated that they woman was still in the apartment much less smoking in the bed. He sat next to her and after a long period of silence she reached a hand out.

"Do you still have the tattoo?" She pushed his sleeve up and stared at his shoulder where a small black microphone resided on his skin. She smiled and pushed up her own sleeve revealing a black guitar upon her own.

"We told Daria about Janie. About the party…"

Effy clutched her arms and nodded. "I figured….I didn't think anything would happen. It was supposed to be ten minutes…long enough for me to get the shit and go. I was supposed to do a lot of shit that night….and Jesse…"

"Janie and Daria don't know about that part. Jesse and I figured it was better to leave things like that. Why are you here now Eff, do you want money or something?"

"Fuck you Trent! You think I'm just here for money?" She grabbed the material of the sheet clutching it tightly until her knuckles were white. "I'm here because I thought you were the only one who I could tell…who would understand…"

It was instinct once he saw the tears sliding down her cheeks. Trent had done the same thing over dozens of boys that had broken his sister's heart, had seen the same expression that night….he put his arms around her and held her to him. She was slightly shaking, but it was not the shakes he had once felt. He waited until she had stopped crying and wiped her eyes. She stared up at him, and then down at his shirt as if she were simply speaking to his stomach.

"Tom and I are going to get married, and his parents want to meet my family."

"I thought you said you met him a few weeks ago!"

"Weeks, months, what matters is I can't introduce our parents to them. You can at least lie for me…you're my brother Trent, you're the other side of me." She stared up at him and took a drag of her cigarette offering it to him when she was finished. "I need you…I need you to do this for me and I'll disappear just like you wanted me to…like smoke.."

* * *

_A/N--So much going on at once...I'm worried about the chapter but too tired to reread again...please leave honest reviews._

**REVIEW REPLIES**

_Sinister Dragula--The thing I love most about Daria is the conversations...so that conversation was very important to me to keep with the show's flow._

_LilMizDoom--I'm so glad!_


	5. With Golden Eyes

"I feel like this whole charade is going to make us all look like idiots from a Disney movie.." Daria murmured. The tank felt unnaturally full with the emotions that rushed around the group. Tom had joined them with Effy, so they were packed tightly together. Jane watched her best friend who was sharing a trunk (the Tank's version of back seats), and they exchanged smirks.

"Maybe we'll learn some important moral and be the better for it…like don't run in glass shoes.."

"Or not to accept fruit from strangers." Effy's voice felt strange in their sarcastic flow of conversation but she was hardly aware they were almost glaring at her. She was sitting against Tom and chewing on her thumbnail. She gave a nervous twitch every now and again, and watching her was annoying Daria all the more. Why on earth had she agreed, and why had Jane? A bump in the road caused them all to tumble lightly back with Jane cursing as she hit her head against her brother's guitar case.

"My parents will love you." Tom finally said to Effy. He had said it quietly but it had hardly gone unnoticed. Jane made a slight cough and everyone else seemed to be thinking to themselves one remark or another. The black haired young woman ignored them however and sat up peeking over Jesse's shoulder as they slowly entered Lawndale. The site of the familiar town discomforted them all further and all hell broke loose after one simple question.

"So Effy, are you staying with the Sloane's?" Jane had hardly said anything even towards her sister and Trent even hesitated as he drove. This was not a road trip that anyone was going to enjoy..

* * *

"My parents want to see me beforehand, but we'll all meet up tomorrow right?" Tom stood outside Casa Lane staring at Effy with a small smile. They had agreed that it would seem weird if she did not stay with her family She looked quite disheartened by this but nodded her head giving a sigh.

"They are going to hate me….I mean this has all gone so whirl wind that I can't breathe Tom.." He leaned over and kissed her and as she stopped she gave a small smile staring at him. "That really helped.."

Trent stepped out and moved to go back in but Effy gave her boyfriend a gentle push away from her. "Well, off you go home. I love you." She gave no time for his response just took her brother's hand and walked into the house with him freely gawking around. The whole situation felt odd, reintroducing her to the house she had lived in alongside them. Jane and Daria were conferencing in her room, so she and Trent sat in the room that they had once shared. She stared at the duck-shaped phone on the floor and then back at him.

"This is weird…you're marrying Tom." Trent said with an honest turn. She gave a little shrug and picked up his guitar, strumming lightly some tune that they both seemed to recognize. He looked away trying to continue his brotherly conversation although the whole thing seemed like rehearsal for an after school special. "You could still sing…"

"Summer was special because she had that crazy charm…like some fifties song about one of those women who were all naughty because they didn't wear stockings or something. Wind, he has all that optimism and determination even though he sucks at relationships. Penny was fierce and does whatever she wants to do. Jane has always painted, and you have Mystik Spiral. I just wanted to sing Trent. I wanted to be special.." She continued the melody, a determined edge to her playing. He put his hand over her's stopping the movement. The sudden silence made her drop the guitar but he managed to grab it before it fell completely.

"You can still sing. You could sing with Mystik Spiral….Monique just left the Harpies again you could go back to them. You don't need watching anymore…" There was an almost pleading, and she stared at him and then began to laugh, holding her arms around her stomach.

"Trent what is this about? I mean you and Jane have been moving on for a while without me…and now just because I'm getting married you're worried about me being able to sing?"

"It isn't really that. I just thought one day we'd all go back to the way things were."

"Like what Trent?" She took the guitar again and continued the melody looking at him with a little shake of her head. "Jesse is with someone else….and you have a very…nice girlfriend. I guess I mean maybe she is like that just to mysterious out of the closet relatives…things just can't go back to the way they were. Besides, Tom and I have fun. I mean he'll keep doing his college thing…and I'll find something to occupy my time. Maybe I could be a waitress…" She continued the melody a moment and began to sing.

"Clear as crystal, suckling from the needle, need her touch, she needs it too much, I run outta town, desire follows me around, diseased love in my vein…" She stopped and gave an almost sad smile as she watched her brother. "Jesse's a real artist…do you all still play 'Effy's Song' or does that bother Janie?"

"Trent got tired of singing it a week after you went to stay with Wind." They looked back at Jane who stood in the doorway watching them. Trent coughed and murmured something about Daria leaving the two girls alone. Effy propped the guitar up and walked over to her sister, staring at her. Effy was the same height as Jane, and they both took in how different the other was.

"Janie….this is weird I mean I've practiced conversations with you all the time…I even let Wind talk me into this therapy thing with him but.."

"What sort of conversation would we have? We're not going to braid each other's hair and become best friends just because we're all here for this. I'm doing this for Tom and Trent…not for you."

"Fine." Jesse walked in and stared taking in the two of them. It was weird, and Jane finally just walked out. Effy gave a sigh and ruffled her hair.

"Well, I just cannot imagine what lovely sentiments you have for me…but I think I'm going to go unpack my things." She brushed past him with a groan.

* * *

Though it got late, no one in the Lane house seemed able to sleep. They had all separated; Trent and Daria in his room, Jane sharing her's with Jesse, and Effy was in the living room. Slowly people moved around, switching to chatter or make some remark. Effy stared up at the ceiling listening as her sister and brother argued about the Sloane's and what they would say. Old memories seemed to bubble as she blocked the discussion out, the time before that night….the happy moments that should not have ended. She sat up as she heard someone walking into the kitchen and followed. Jesse turned and they seemed to hesitate, but she finally gave a little shrug. "It's weird…you and me…in my house…or…the house."

"Yeah."

"Jane doesn't know about….the rest of the night does she?"

"No." She walked closer and smoothed a hand through his hair as if by habit. They both knew it was weird, but what was not weird about the whole thing. He pushed her hair back, staring at the J and the E that laid upon her head, marking a relationship that no longer existed.

"Jesse and Effy. Everyone wished they were as badass as us." She murmured, the whispering was almost too loud against the house. He put an arm around her, and she smoothed her fingers through his hair. It was familiar, as if nothing had happened. She put an arm around his neck and rested against them, humming a song by The Cure. They half-danced there, and she sang quietly into his ear. "If you die, you said, so do I, you said…"

Finally however he let go and they stared at each other, inches between them. She did not seem insulted, it was really not appropriate. "Jesse, I think Jane's finally going to sleep." They both looked back at Daria, and he left without a second glance at Effy.

"Well, the Sloane's are going to have an interesting daughter-in-law." She murmured and meant to leave.

"Daria please…everyone but Trent hates me..can you just..try to like me?"

"You really have not been informed as to the compassion I give. Basically there is none when it comes to you. Jane and Trent have spent years pretending you're not alive. My best friend is still traumatized from something that I didn't even know about. You're planning on marrying our mutual ex-boyfriend while dancing in the kitchen with Jane's boyfriend. I really can't see how I could do anything but hate you."

Effy stared at her and then as Daria turned to leave she grabbed her hand clutching it tightly. "You're right. I've caused a lot of terrible things…but that just now was just us reminiscing. Jesse loves my sister and I'm not the girl who does that to her sister."

"I should get back to bed." Daria pulled her hand back and as she turned Effy called out to her one last time.

"I just want to make things right."

"How?"

"I…I don't know.."

* * *

"It is early." Trent murmured as he walked into the kitchen. Effy was asleep at the table, several plates of chocolate chip pancakes on plates around the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow and walked over sitting beside her and began to eat the stack closest to him. Jesse walked in and sat across from him.

"I almost told Jane last night." Jesse murmured into his pancakes. He took another bite and watched Trent. His friend gave no reaction just leaned over taking another quick bite.

"It smells like breakfast…and before noon.." Daria yawned and came in staring at the unconscious figure besides the two men. She sat down and stared distastefully at them a moment considering her loyalties over the mumbling her stomach was making.

"They're just pancakes Daria." Trent finally said after a moment. She cut into them and took a small bite watching the two men a while. Jane walked in after Daria had eaten half of her pancakes. She eyed the lot of them and sat down beside Jesse resting her head against him.

"Everyone's up too early.."

"Tom said we were meeting around noon." Trent directed to her pushing the remaining plate of pancakes towards her. "Eat up."

"You know, we may be overwhelming the Sloanes with our arrival....Daria and I could stay here and remain at camp in case of retreat." Jane had not even looked twice at the pancakes, although everyone at the table could see the twitch of her nose as she smelled them.

"I told Ef we'd all go. In case this Tom thing doesn't work out."

Daria stared at her boyfriend and put her fork down, raising an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling that you don't believe in the Sloane-Lane union?"

"You all are talking too loud…shh…" Effy rubbed her head and sat up staring at the plates around her. She sat up and rubbed her neck a little. "What time is it…anyone wear a watch?"

"I think it's around eleven." Jesse finally mumbled. The group seemed rather asleep but the older Lane girl jumped up excitedly and threw a few of the finished plates into the sink.

"Damn, I hope I have nice clothes somewhere in this house!" She swept out so quickly that everyone almost fell out of their chairs in shock of her sudden awakened state. They all stared at each other and then raised their eyebrows.

"Well, that was an interesting occurrence. It appears as though instead of being a Lane, she's taken on the role of being Quinn's real sister. Now orphaned I will discover my true identity as the last daughter of Krypton." Daria stood up and lifted her plate going to rinse it in the kitchen.

* * *

"So, instead of a Disney movie can we call this a slasher flick?" Jane murmured to Daria as they stood outside Tom's house. Effy stood in front with Trent, and as Tom opened the door he made a noise almost similar to Daria's infamous 'eep'. Her hair had been slaughtered, left long in the front but short as Trent's in the back. She was wearing a black sweater with her white tanktop strap revealed and ripped jeans. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"As long as I get to be slaughtered first….that way the suspense isn't what does it." Daria replied watching them. The two friends walked behind allowing Jesse to lead them in as they walked into the Sloane house. Kay and Angier smiled and greeted them all but it was obvious meeting Tom's girlfriend had not put them in mind of a grouping of people. They all sat around a large dining table in silence for a moment. Trent coughed and Kay finally looked at Effy.

"I'm assuming you're the infamous Effy." She smiled towards Effy and put a hand towards her as a means of shaking it. Effy stared at her hand a moment and then shook it carefully her voice quiet as though quite concerned by the comment.

"Infamous as in Charles Manson or as in Paul McCartney?"

"We like to think of her as a good mix of both." Jane said aloud leaving Trent to tap her foot lightly. They met eyes and then looked away from each other as Kay and her husband laughed good naturedly.

"So Effy, are you enjoying college as much as Tom?" Kay said attempting to turn the conversation around.

Tom quickly threw himself into the conversation. "Effy is an excellent singer. That's how I met her."

"Oh..that's lovely. Do they have a good music program.." Angier began but Tom gave him a look. The two Sloanes stared at each other until the father understood the look. She was not in college. Oh.

"So how long have you two been dating? Tom thinks that attending college means he's left us for good I imagine…even his sister can't seem to get a hold of him sometimes." Kay attempted to turn the conversation and found that the others in the room stood as witnesses only. It was very uncomfortable, especially with Tom's ex girlfriends joining them.

"A while…" Effy began smoothing her hair back with her fingers. She looked back at Trent and then forward. "This is my brother Trent…and Jane my sister..I'm sure you've met her. Daria is Trent's girlfriend and Jane is dating Trent's friend Jesse…"

"Quite a group of young people." Angier said with a nod. He coughed into his fist and then noticed Effy's hand twitching. He stared at it a while and then his wife did. Effy looked at Tom as if silently asking him to distract them but Tom did not help matters at all.

"Effy and I are going to get married."

Daria looked at Jane and then towards the door. "We probably have a good head start if we run now."

"Right behind you Morgandorffer."

* * *

**_A/N--Any criticism or suggestions are taken. Thanks for reading._**

Angeldreamer21--Thanks for the review..it made me very happy to see someone reading the last chapter..it was nervous-making.


	6. Everytime She Whispers Take Me

"If it makes you feel better….Tom's mom gave me a great song title." Trent and Effy were sitting in the backyard of Casa Lane, the latter kicking her foot against the house as though she were going to knock it over. She looked back at him arching herself towards him.

"And what is that?"

"Marrying Frantic Stranger…..there were other things but a set can only include the words she used so many times before offending someone.." He coughed into his fist and watched as she lit a cigarette staring up at the sky. "It'll be okay."

"What makes it okay? The whole scene was like a bad soap opera like Wind used to watch. It makes me want to throw up just thinking about it.."

"Maybe you should have started with Mom and Dad."

"Yeah, and then as one family again, the Lanes would unite singing by the ocean about the love I've obviously found. Musicals always were my favourites.."

"I hated that one with the woman running through the hills you used to watch…everyone was way too into running and climbing trees.."

"Yeah, movement was never one of your favourite pastimes…"

"It still really isn't."

Effy laughed and took a drag from her cigarette. "I'm glad that in some ways things don't change.."

Daria was staring out the window at the twins talking together. The kitchen was quiet and yet she did not turn around when Jane walked up beside her. "Somehow I was hoping to feel differently."

"Slasher movie finally setting in?"

Jane sighed and leaned against the counter watching the two talking for a while. She rested a hand against her face unable to focus on them. "I thought watching Tom's parents tear apart their plans would give me some sort of twisted satisfaction."

"Getting pleasure from the pain of others just doesn't go as far as it used to. Maybe we just don't believe in gun duels anymore as a society.."

"Trent can just sit and talk to her…I stare at her and just keep thinking about how it ruined me…about the person I should have been. My art could have taken another turn…."

Jesse walked in and looked out the window for a moment realizing who they were looking at. He tapped his fingers against the counter and spoke quietly. "Tom just called…he's going to come over to talk to Effy. I told him he should wait."

"It'd be better he break up with her now. I'm sure Daria is ready to get back to Raft…and the sooner we get Effy back on the road the easier things will be…" Jane looked back at Jesse a moment and then raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you go get her to talk to him?"

"She and Trent look pretty serious…I think I'm going to go take a nap.." He slipped out looking slightly off. She looked back at Daria her face bearing a great amount of concern.

"So, my boyfriend has become Doctor Phil. I was wondering when all that tv was going to soak into my brain and drive me insane..maybe you'll turn into Tyra Banks with enough time.."

Daria watched her friend for a moment and looked out at Effy. She thought about Jesse and her dancing in the kitchen, and her moral questions rose and fell all at once. She looked back at Jane and gave a little motion with her head.

"So how did you and Jesse….after he and Effy?"

"We just ignored it. I mean…it was weird at first. But we had basically pushed her out of our minds. I doubt he would even want to bring up the fact he used to…you know something." She stopped and poked her friend. "Fess up.."

"I walked in on them dancing in the kitchen last night." She finally said quietly. "They were um…just standing there but.."

"Why didn't you say something last night?!"

"You were asleep…I don't think she is after him…." It didn't help though. Jane walked out into the backyard and walked straight towards the two. Effy sat up and gave a little wave and Jane ended up slapping her. Daria ran outside with Jesse behind her. Trent was frozen at first, they all were. Effy stood up and held her face.

"The hell Jane?!"

"You screwed me up Effy! You made the whole family crazy and then when we get rid of you, you show up and screw our lives up all over again! I got attacked Effy and where the hell were you? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

Jane ended up on top of Effy and the two girls fought no one approaching. Finally Effy was on top of her holding her younger sister's arms down as she watched her. "I was in the fucking hospital Jane. I was in the hospital because when I was trying to get a last 'fix', I lost Jesse's baby. I didn't find out what happened to you until Trent came to the hospital to get me the next morning. I know that you were hurt, but I didn't want to break you. You were my sister I loved you. I still would if you weren't glaring or screaming which I deserve but…"

Jane squirmed loose but before anything could happen Trent pulled Effy back. "Whoa…too much drama in one day..let's..breathe…or…smoke or somethin.."

Jane looked back at Jesse staring into his eyes. "You never said there was a baby. Neither of you. I spent two years reliving it every night, and…." She just ran out of the yard suddenly as though she was sure she could completely leave them and the problem. Effy rubbed her face and looked back after her.

"She'll be back." Jesse murmured quietly but his face had fallen as though he felt as though he'd caused the whole thing. Effy wrapped her arms around herself and looked down.

Tom and Effy drove around Lawndale. The group had separated, unable to locate Jane anywhere. It was almost four in the morning, and neither group had found her. Tom looked over at her, they'd remained in silence most of the search.

"I'm sure she'll turn up."

"Why the hell do I screw everything up? I mean between Jane…and Jesse….and now you."

"Effy you didn't screw me up. My parents were just having a hard time with a situation they weren't expecting." He turned at the light and watched her lean out the window looking among a few people with utter concern. She sat back down and ruffled her hair leaning back.

"Tom…when you proposed to me, why did you do it?"

"You sat there and kept talking about life…and music and the struggle…and when I asked you out you shot me down. Why wouldn't a marriage proposal talk you into giving me a second chance."

"If you don't want to marry me, I won't be offended."

"I really care about you Effy…."

"Jane." Effy got out of the car and he stopped watching quietly. She was approaching a park bench where the younger Lane was laying with headphones on staring up at the sky. She saw the approaching girl so she sat up and they stared at each other.

"I hate you." Jane said quietly pulling the headphones off. "You and Jesse can go to hell."

"Daria told you about last night." Effy sat beside her and they remained there staring out at Tom's car. Jane fiddled with her headphone wires and then exhaled angrily.

"You have Tom…why do you want Jesse?"

"I don't…it was just things we didn't address. Look, after I was in the hospital he wouldn't talk to me. I hadn't told anyone about the baby…I was scared. I mean no one promises fame with singing and…I had considered us practically married. But after…I was empty. I went back to heroin…and let the family worry over me. It meant I didn't have to care about anything but more smack. I couldn't stay here with you and Trent…I screwed you up. Trent…he knew I was using and I had promised I was going to stop. I told him it would ruin the Harpies if I left to rehab." Effy watched her a moment and looked back towards Tom. "I don't want Jesse…he's your's. He really cares about you…and I'm not the same girl I was."

"Let's go home." Jane stood up and pocketed her headphones and mp3 player, gazing back at her. "This doesn't solve…anything. I just need sleep."

"Alright…I'm not driving Tom is."

"Wow…you've yet to scare him off. I always knew there was something wrong with that kid."

"He's dated two Lane girls….frankly I think he's just insane."

Jane woke up around three in the afternoon the next day. She found the rest of the house asleep except for Daria. The brown haired girl was in the kitchen working on her laptop. She looked back at Jane and gave a slight wave. They sat together for a moment and then Jane looked around.

"No damn pancakes….already spoiled on childhood fantasies of real food."

"Tom and Effy are in Penny's room. Trent said we should leave them alone. Did you talk to Jesse?"

"The five am wild accusations were a fun trip down memory lane. Maybe one day I'll find a guy who doesn't know any other women in my life. Then infidelity will be impossible."

"Unless he becomes attracted to Trent…and then we're both screwed."

"Always finding that silver lining….thanks for that thought."

"The relentless cheer I bring is why I almost won Miss America….damn Miss Utah and her big.."

Jesse walked inside and walked toward the fridge fumbling as he took out the milk and sniffed it questionably. He finally poured some and rubbed his eyes. "Morning."

"Afternoon…unless we've moved time zones without alerting anyone." Daria said watching as he sat beside Jane. There was almost an invisible wall there, neither meeting eyes.

"Uh..yeah..afternoon." He poured a bowl of cereal and began to eat it, the three standing in awkward silence. Jane looked back at him after a moment but shut her mouth more firmly refusing to say anything more.

"Is Trent still asleep?" Effy walked in and felt the hostility. Tom was close behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you two aren't going to announce you're adopting orphans from Africa now are you?" Jane said after a moment looking so directly towards Effy.

"Um no…he's transferring to Raft."

"Raft? What happened to the family honor..the family crest too big for Bromwell?" Daria murmured watching with an eyebrow raised. "Or is it because Effy wouldn't fit in with the Bromwell name?"

Tom gave a little shrug and looked at Effy. "I may be the first Sloane to be removed from the family tree in a hundred years after yesterday anyway. What does it matter beyond this?"

"I'm going to start a band and we're going to move in together. Plus, with a few details to work out we're going to all be like…together. We'll be close friends." Her voice hitched as though it did not quite add up but she seemed to believe it. Jane stared at her younger sister a few moments before giving a little shrug.

"As long as you're not next door…it sounds promising." The younger Lane looked down at the table a moment. There was a hesitance, as if an old habit were being broken. She seemed to struggle with her mind but eventually she looked back up her face as normal as it could be under the heavy workings of her mind upon the subject. "Unless you have free food…than maybe we could one day reunite as hair braiding sisters who paint nails.."

"Great, do you think so too Daria?" Effy murmured towards her. The brunette stared back and seemed to be considering it quite deeply. It was a very strange situation and all she could do was give a light shrug although her usual panicked noise was what hung in her throat. The dark haired woman stared at Daria with an almost amused smile and looked back at everyone. "Then I'll bring you food and we'll all have a great time together."

"I heard food.." Trent walked in and looked at them all rubbing his eyes. He looked at them all blankly. "What?"


End file.
